Colorless Life
by IcePrinceRay
Summary: Mistreated from the second his parents died. No ray of hope visible till one person came and helped but vanished away. Guided by the fate back to that wretched place, what will you do if you were in his place? Gray centric! No romance! Bro sis kind of love and friendship! Please give it a shot! PreWarning for torture or child abuse! Character death..maybe. Sequel will be up shortly
1. Prologue

**Hiya everyone~ just a fic which I have been writing since 2 months back but still haven't completed but I thought I should just publish it so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: FT isn't mine! Hiro Mashima san is the respected and rightful owner**

Colorless life

Prologue

"He must've been the reason his parents died!" one of the townspeople said as all of them surrounded a child no older than four. The child curled up into himself as others kicked him, said him a freak a mistake of nature and everything they wanted. He just dwelled in his misery of losing his parents who were the only ones who treated him like a human.

"This freak doesn't even deserve to be alive!" another one of the townspeople said as he kicked the little kid sending him into the tree behind. They surrounded him and beaten him till he was bleeding from every place possible. One man came and picked him up by his collar as they took him to a wall and tied him there to be treated a thing to be beaten. He seldom got any food and that also when the townspeople thought their little toy will die. Whenever anyone was angry, they will come and beat the young child till they were content. He was treated even worse than an animal. But one summer noon he felt the chains loose from their ends so by all the power his broken body could muster up he pulled off the chains only to drop on the ground. He stood up even though his legs were protesting against it and ran away into the jungle. He remained hidden there until he was caught by one of the man's from his town.

"So you were here you freak! With you being here only bad luck will affect the forest! Why don't you just vanish away!" he said as he kicked the little kid brutally as others also came. He curled himself into a ball as thick fat tears ran down from his eyes. He only wished that his misery will end but nobody was there who would understand him.

"Leave..leave me alone..please..I beg you" the child pleaded as he shivered while the townspeople kicked him, punched him, laughed at him, taunted him and what not. He was the most unfortunate child, his name even he had forgotten at some point after being called freak and a mistake but still he remembered it, the name which reflected his life, Gray Fullbuster just like his grey and torturous life.

TBC

**Short right? Well ummm…Short Prologue is like short! Next chappie will be up real soon~!**

**REVIEW~**

**Ja'Ne~**


	2. Mahoni Island and Gray

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait but I kinda had lost the imagination to write but now I am back! For compensation, I made it a long chappie! Hope you all will like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT! Only the plot!**

Colorless Life

Chapter 1

Mahoni Island and Gray

"Hey guys, let's go on this job" Natsu said as he showed the request to his team who were all sitting on the chairs of the table which was just next to the bar. The request was to go and eradicate the demons that were rampaging in this particular town which was on an island. It was pretty easy and gave them a high reward so all of them immediately agreed on it. But there was something that bugged Gray about the town and island as if he had known it but had forgotten it.

"So, everyone meet at the station in 2 hrs. Till then pack everything you think will come in need." Erza ordered as everyone dispersed. It was after exactly 2 hrs. That everyone was there. Gray and Natsu were already fighting but just as Erza came they became their buddy-buddy selves. It took them 5 hours on train to reach the harbor where they will have to take a boat which will then directly take them to their destination.

"Hey get a hang of yourself you loser" Gray said as Natsu slumped in his seat because of his motion sickness.

"It's not my fault…barf" Natsu said weakly as he groaned in pain and tried not to puke. It took them like 9 hours to finally reach their destination, Mahoni Island. It was covered with dense forest with only one town situated in its centre. There was a mountain which was really high and had snow at through half way up.

"It's nostalgic…." Gray muttered to himself as he felt something come in his mind but everything was kind of blurry so he was only able to make out a large cave and a forest. He rubbed his head, trying to subside the slight aches.

"What happened Gray?" Lucy asked him worried as Natsu and Erza were already heading ahead while she, Happy and Gray were left behind.

"Nothing" he answered as the three of them increased their pace seeing the prior two had already gone long ahead.

"Hey hurry up you three!" Natsu yelled as three of them ran up to them. Just as the three of them reached to where the two were, they were baffled to see a huge gate. It held several signs which denoted of like a ritual.

"Hey somebody open the door!" Natsu yelled as noises of shuffling were heard from the other side when the large door opened revealing a big bunch of people who were probably the residents of the town. Gray felt something trying to come in his mind but it wasn't able to as he looked at the townspeople who looked likely familiar to him, especially the village elder and some more people.

"Are you the mages of Fairy Tail?" the village elder asked. He was an old man with a slightly hunched back with a white beard and moustache. He was partially bald and his whole body was wrinkled.

"Yes we are, we accepted your request and have came to help" Erza said as the old man nodded. The man beside the elder bent slightly and whispered something in the elder's ear as the old man nodded.

"Can we get a proof that you are indeed from Fairy Tail?" the man, who had whispered something in the elder's ear, asked. He was a man likely in his late forties with slight grey hair. Everyone from Fairy Tail showed their guild mark as the gate behind them closed and they were escorted to a building which had a room which probably was the room from where the village elder ordered or directed everyone.

"So can you tell us in detail what is happening around here?" Erza asked the elder, Derman was his name, who nodded and motioned for the seats in front of his desk as everyone sat down.

"Well the case is that from the last month, demons are coming and rampaging this town. We don't know the cause of why they come just that most of the attacks have been made in night or after sun set. Please eradicate them as soon as you can" Derman said while he often glanced on Gray to check if the suspicion was true or not. Gray was looking out of the window as he was continuously getting this feeling of nostalgia as he looked around. Some blurry images came to his mind, there were several people teaming up against a child, a man with kind of black wings, a big dark cave, blood, two limp figures bleeding furiously one man and the other a woman as possibly he himself stood there while crying then all red.

"-Gray! Gray! What happened?! Are you alright!" Erza called to Gray whose breathing has suddenly seemed as if becoming labored as he sweated profusely. The village elder frowned at the raven head. Natsu and Lucy were also looking at him all worried as Happy hovered over the ice mage's head.

"Huh? What? What happened?" Gray asked as he finally came to his senses. He looked around to see everyone looking at him all worried and the village elder…frowning? Seeing he was back, Lucy and Erza sighed as Erza looked at him calculatingly.

"What were you doing popsicle?" Natsu asked as Gray ignored the name and just sat silently.

"Nothing…" he muttered as he looked out of the window again but just as the flashes threatened to return he looked towards the town elder who was currently giving Erza the keys for their rooms in an inn.

"Okay, please tell everyone to behave as normal and we will patrol around the town in the night to ensure the safety of the residents." Erza said as all of them got up and went to the inn they were supposed to stay at. There was only one big room in which 4 beds were there with two couches on each side of the room.

"At last~" Natsu sighed as he flopped down on the bed farthest in the room and just near the window as Erza divided the room into two parts. The two beds beside the window were for the boys while the two near the door were for the girls.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Gray asked as he sat down on his bed while Happy sat on his head.

"It's already getting dark so after dinner both I and Lucy will go on a round of the town. After midnight both, Natsu and Gray will replace us while Happy can have a good view of the town every now and then from the sky." Erza said as there was a knock on the door. She opened it as a waiter came with two trays of food with another one wheeling a cart behind him which was also loaded with food. They ate the dinner and both the girls departed for their patrolling with Lucy calling out Loki in advance. While they were going, Gray was again carried into his memories as he looked at the village from the window of their room. He looked around and spotted the mountain standing in its full pride. Even though it was night, the snow on the mountain glistened with the little moon light that fell on it. He was just feeling this kind of unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach as he felt slightly scared. Now that was peculiar, he was never scared of dark or anything lame as this town so why now? The fear clawed at his very senses as he ignored it and flopped down on his bed. Natsu and Happy were already roaming somewhere so he was alone in the room. He sighed as he curled up in himself as a natural instinct of when he felt danger lurking around. He never knew when he fell asleep just like that, encased in the horrid dreams that he had once experienced as a child.

~Gray's Mind~

Gray looked around in the darkness as he continued to run from something. He looked in every direction to find nobody but still he felt the need to run and so he did. He heard some jingling as he looked at his body to find his whole body covered in wounds he never knew one could survive from and that he was turned into a 4 year old. There were shackles with broken chains on his both little hands while looking at his legs he was sure they looked to be fractured. Suddenly he heard angry voices from behind him as he ran with all his might, trying to evade whoever it was. He felt really afraid as he ran away from the horrid voices but they seemed to be coming near and near.

'Freak! You have no reason to live!'

'He is a demon! He is a slave of Zeref!'

'Go away you filthy creature!'

'Beat him up! We have to show how much powerful we are!'

'Yeah! Tie him up! Catch him!'

The voices were repeating over and over again as Gray just ran in the unending darkness. In a futile attempt to stop those voices, Gray placed both of his hands on his ears as he ran and ran. Suddenly he tripped over nothing in particular as he felt something or someone hitting him over and over again. The voices never stopped taunting him as he felt utterly scared and helpless.

"Leave me alone!" he said from the cries of pain when suddenly he heard a familiar voice but it was so light that it was almost unrecognizable.

'-ray! Gra-! Popsicle! GRAY! GRAY! Wake up!' huh, he was already awake so who the fool was calling him to wake him up. This voice over powered the others as the other voices eventually died down. He felt as if he was being pulled out of this dark never ending void of space and he allowed himself to get out of this black hole kind of place.

~ Outside Gray's mind~

Natsu and Happy were standing outside the door of their room as they had just come back after eating some extra fish. Natsu was just going to turn the knob when they had heard a yell from inside which sounded like Gray's. Fearing for the worst he threw open the door and took his fighting stance with fire ablaze in his fists if there was an enemy who was attacking. They entered to find Gray all tangled in the bed sheets as his hand gripped the sheets in a death grip. Long trails of salty water were running down from both his eyes as Happy and Natsu quickly made their way to his side. Natsu took Gray by his shoulders and shook him violently while yelling at him to wake up. Gray opened his eyes as Natsu continued to move him to and fro rapidly while Happy came and threw a glass full of water on Gray, in an attempt to wake the ice-make mage up.

"Quit it ash brain!" Gray yelled as he punched Natsu in the gut. Happy looked at him worriedly but after seeing him punch Natsu he thought everything was normal.

"Was it a nightmare Gray?" he asked as Natsu took Gray by his collar while both of them threw insults at each other.

"Kind of" Gray answered solemnly as he and Natsu continued with the fight. Suddenly the door of the room was thrown open as a certain red head and a blonde entered to find Gray all soaked in water while both of them fought and Happy chewing on his fish.

"Natsu, Gray I thought you both were friends" Erza said as both the boys looked at her before side hugging each other.

"W-we a-a-are E-E-Erza! Right Flame-brai—I mean Natsu" Gray stuttered as Natsu became Happy No. 2.

"A-Aye" Natsu said as both he and Gray continued to hug each other but behind the scene, both of them were pinching each other's back as only Happy was able to see it who chose to ignore it and munch on his delicacy.

"Good and I want you both to remain like that through your patrol. Gray, change your clothes first and then the three of you will go out to watch around the town." Erza ordered as Gray ran to change while Lucy flopped down on her bed as a sigh of bliss escaped her lips. After about 2 mins, Gray was back and the three males exited the inn. That _nightmare _was still bothering Gray from inside but he ignored it and continued on with his side of the town. Both him and Natsu had decided to split as Happy ventured in the sky. He roamed the town when suddenly his eyes fell on a wall. It was red in color but it wasn't paint, it was blood! Suddenly numerous pictures flashed in his mind as he noticed a pair of broken chains. He gripped at his head in an attempt to lessen the pain when suddenly he felt something make contact with the back of his skull as he passed out as the figures loomed over his body.

"Now he will see what will happen to him after he dared to run away from here" a figure said as all of them smiled wickedly over the fallen form of the mage.

TBC

**How was it? Please tell me what you think about it as your reviews pump me up to write more and more! **


	3. Tenru

**Hi guys! I am so so so sorry for not updating this fic and as a compensation I made a big chappie^^**

**Enjoy!**

Colorless Life

Chapter 2

Tenru

Gray woke up to find himself in a dark place. He tried to stand up but noticed that his hands and feet were chained to the wall. he tried to break them using his magic but it was futile as magic didn't worked.

"Oh, so you are awake" he heard a voice as he looked in front to spot the same man who was with the village elder. He tried to break through the chains as the man just smirked wickedly.

"What do you want?!" Gray asked the man as the man just smirked before uttering a single name.

"Tenru" Hughes said as he looked at the mage inside the cell. Just as Hughes had muttered that name, several memories flew inside Gray's mind as he gasped breathlessly in the pain it brought. There was a person with big black wings, his hair were black but with a tinge of red with black and maroon eyes. He felt his eyes close as he drifted off into his landscape of memories.

~Gray's Memories~

Gray, 5 year old with all the injuries while the chains dangled from his four limbs, limped towards the mountain. It was his one of the many attempts of running away from those wretched people. It had been over one year till he was subjected to endless beating but he had enough. It was the 4th time he was running away in this week and he had already gotten a big amount of beating for running away but it wasn't going to stop him from getting his freedom. He just wanted to go away from the people who had killed his parents and then had blamed it upon him. His dad had told him about some black magic thing but right now it was the least of his concerns. He ran and ran until he accidentally bumped into someone or something. He closed his eyes in fear as he thought that the person will beat him like everyone else. He just stood there when suddenly he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes to look in the eyes of the person he had bumped into. The person was crouched on the ground to meet his eye level as he suddenly felt himself being pulled into a comforting embrace. He was surprised as the man had hugged him. He looked at the face of the man to notice for the first time his unusual black and maroon eyes.

"Who…who are you?" he asked, surprised at still being able to speak without sobbing and crying. The man looked at the little figure of the boy in front of him as a few tears escaped his eyes at the way the villagers has treated the little life.

"I am Tenru and I am going to take you away from these demons, kid" Tenru said as he picked up the kid in his arms when suddenly a pair of black wings sprouted from his back as he flew to the mountain which was covered in ice. Gray was more than surprised to see the black wings suddenly appear but he allowed the man to carry him as he didn't even had the energy to retort. And somehow he felt safe with that man, he gave off that feeling of homeliness. He never knew when he fell asleep amidst the flight. He woke up to find himself in an icy cave. It was sort of peculiar with the black wavy lines in the ice but it was ice nonetheless. He looked around and noticed for the first time that his body was covered in bandages. He suddenly spotted a figure standing in the mouth of the cave who was now coming towards him. He suddenly felt fear well up inside him as a short whimper accompanied by a sob escaped his lips which trembled. Tenru stopped mid track as he saw the child scared of him, after all who willn't be after going through what this little kid has suffered.

"Are you…are you going to hurt…hurt me.." Gray sobbed as he saw the man's eyes soften while he again headed towards him. The man, Tenru was his name he remembered, crouched down in front of him and wiped his tears softly and gently.

"No Gray, I willn't hurt you and willn't let others hurt you also" Tenru said as Gray suddenly gripped at him and bawled out like crazy. Tenru was shocked at first but then comforted the little broken boy.

"Thank you….thank you…thank you so much…for saving…me" Gray bawled out as Tenru smiled lightly at the boy while hugging him back but cautious of his injuries.

"Now now Gray, stop crying, it is alright now, stop crying now, it is okay, nobody will ever hurt you again" Tenru cooed at the boy as the bawling turned into sobbing which turned into sniffling and slight hiccups and then into slight snoring. He gently placed the boy on the ice slab which was covered with futons and blankets and tucked Gray inside.

"You are safe now Gray…" he said as he ran his hand on the raven locks of the little kid before getting up and going on his hunt for food and other things for Gray.

~End Gray's memories~

Gray woke up with an audible gasp as he panted and looked around as fear overtook his senses. He felt the sense of being uninvited, the feeling of dread as he looked around the cell he was in to suddenly spot the same man he had seen before passing out. he was standing inside the cell with a smirk on his face which told Gray that something wicked was going on in his mind.

"I think now you remember that wretched crow spirit, right. Well then, tell me where is he? If you willn't tell me then be ready to face the consequences." Hughes said as he looked at the whip in his hands and then at the captive mage.

"I don't know" Gray answered as Hughes raised an eyebrow before raising the weapon in his hands so the ice mage was able to get the message of what will happen to him if he didn't told him what he wanted to know.

"Do you still don't remember it? Maybe this will help you remember it" Hughes said as he lashed at the vulnerable mage as Gray just stood his ground, taking on the multiple hits coming his way.

"Tell me now! Where is that wreck!" Hughes roared as he continuously hit the ice mage.

"I-I don't know" Gray answered as the lashing got harder but he in reality didn't knew what had happened with that Tenru person who possibly had helped him long ago. After about 10 minutes, his whole body was filled with agonizing pain as bright red marks covered him, some were even as black blue as he hadn't even seen, especially the ones on his torso. He barely was able to hold the whimpers which were trying to escape his lips any moment now. He looked at Hughes to see him smirking at him.

"Now do you remember" he said as he raised Gray's chin with his finger so there was an eye contact between them. He wanted to see the pain, the fear, the look of unending dread in the mage's eye as it was before he had ran away but there wasn't even a hint of it. He pushed Gray's head down with a jerk as he angrily went out of the cell and banged the door lock. Gray was left in the lonely darkness of the cell as he wished for his friends to find him. Even if he didn't fully remember what had happened to him in the past but he was now lightly aware of the fear and dread in which he had lived in once and which was threatening to overcome again. He held back the sob which was just going to get out as he still had his pride. He just remained there as sleep overtook him, covering him in its soothing silk blanket.

~Natsu and co.~

"Did you found him?" Lucy asked as all of them came at the town square. They were all searching for Gray from the past 2 hours but still there wasn't even a whiff of the ice mage present in the air. Natsu had tried to sniff his way to the ice mage but it was futile because the sea was so near and the breeze had already mixed the ice mage's scent with millions of others.

"Nope, not even a hair" Natsu answered as Erza looked around calculatingly. Suddenly they heard voices of screaming coming from the other side of the town as they ran there. They spotted a big demon lurking around as the villagers retreated. Just after getting a glimpse at the demon, Erza requiped into her Knight armor as Lucy called out Loki and Natsu readied his own attack.

"Loki, go and kill that demon" Lucy ordered as Loki bowed slightly before answering.

"Of course, anything for you my love" he said as he went to attack the demon as Lucy just face palmed at his antics.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Slash" Natsu also attacked the demon as it dissipated under the combined attack of the three. Loki went back to the celestial spirit realm as Erza returned to her usual armor and platted skirt. Just as the 4 of them, Happy counted, were going to search for the lost mage, Damon and 4 or 5 more townspeople came towards them.

"The ice mage….he…he" Damon panted as all of them tried to regain their breath.

"What happened! Where is Gray?!" Erza asked them all angry and worried for her friend. One of the townspeople answered her at this.

"He…the ice mage fell from the cliff after he defeated another one of these demons…we sent our divers…they found him but…" he panted as all of the Fairy Tail mages shook with tears, Lucy and Happy, or anger, Erza and Natsu.

"Tell me where the hell is he!?" Natsu asked angrily as the townspeople pointed towards the side they had just came from. Seeing this, Natsu and others quickly ran towards where the person had said to go, worried for their nakama. All of them ran and ran until they came towards the beach side of the island and spotted their friend, lying motionless on the sandy beach. They reached their to see that he was shirtless, no big deal if it was Gray, but the deal was the amount of bruises covering his body

"Oh my god…what…what happened to him?...Gray" Lucy said as she covered her mouth in horror. Natsu sniffed many times before bending down and shaking Gray violently.

"Hey popsicle wake up! You aren't allowed to leave us yet so wake up you damned icy brains!" he yelled as he shooked Gray's body just as Erza shoved him aside and checked for the pulse. She tried checking it again and again but the same result. By this time, thick tears were falling down from her eyes as she took in the paler skin, paler than usual, bluish purple lips and no movement of chest of the ice mage.

"He is dead" Damon said emotionlessly as he and the others came wearing stoic expressions like the head of the town. Natsu was enraged by this and was just going to strangle them only to be stopped by Erza.

"No Natsu, Gray is…he is…dead…and we can't do anything about it" Erza said trying to control her emotions but it was just too much. Gray was the first person who had seen the real her when she had entered the guild. He had stopped her from crying but now she was crying because of him. Natsu just stood motionless while he tried to fully take in the reality as the others bawled their eyes out, even the great Titania Erza was crying but he was just standing there. He just wished that, that foolish stripper will just get up and laugh his ass off at their faces before getting a good beating from everyone for scaring them like this. He was wishing this to happen any moment now but it wasn't happening. In fact he was just lying there, motionless.

"No….no….nononono….NO! This can't be happening! NO! I don't believe it!" Natsu yelled out as he gripped his hair in frustration. Lucy comforted him as he cried but she herself was crying so it only encouraged him to cry more.

"We will get the coffin here" the townspeople said as 4 of them went and returned with a coffin for the body. They laid the body of the ice mage inside and bolted it shut. It was already morning when they completed with sealing the coffin.

"We will depart now" Erza said to the village head as they boarded the train with the coffin with them. This time Natsu was so lost in his grief that he had forgotten about his motion sickness. Lucy was still sniffling while hugging a sleeping Happy who had cried himself to sleep. Erza's eyes were red ad puffy after crying for so much long and Natsu was no better. They never knew when the train stopped at the Magnolia station. They went to the guild while carrying the coffin. Natsu and Loki carried the coffin while the girls carried the luggage. After walking for some time they spotted the ever so lively guild they were a part of. They went and opened the door as the whole guild grew quiet after seeing their dis-shelved selves

"Natsu? What happened? Why are you all like this? Where is Gray? Erza! Lucy! Answer me! Where is Gray?!" Mira asked as she felt something bad had happened to the group and the absence of the ice mage just supported her theory.

"Gray…he…" Lucy said before breaking down in countless sobs as Juvia just had a heart attack on the spot.

"Gray sama! What happened to Juvia's Gray sama!" she asked as streams of salty water ran down her cheeks in quick succession.

"Gray..he…Gray isn't with us anymore…" Natsu said, his voice hoarse after crying so much as Juvia literally fainted.

TBC….

**How was it? Good? Bad? Will be waiting for review! And sorry for not updating for so long but ya know, lappie prob but now its 'kay ^^**

**AND one more thing guys, this fic is far from complete so please don't leave it, I beg you! And well, you will have to see if Gray is dead or not….**

**Sorry if the charas were OOC but it was just to keep the flow of the fic**


	4. Black Ice

**Hi guys! Please don't kill me but the FAs were going on so had to concentrate on studies! And this is the only chappie my mind can make up so sorry in advance for all the mistakes I had made *^***

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT nor do I own dear Gray! It is tragedy waaah!**

**Now on with the fic~**

Colorless Life

Black Ice

"Juvia!" Levy said as Gajeel quickly caught Juvia's limp figure before it could hid the ground. The whole guild was drowning in waves of sadness as they mourned over the death of the one and only ice mage of their guild. The rain was already plummeting down outside signifying Juvia's sadness. The once lively guild was now being swept in the rain of remorse as they cried, wailed, bawled at the hole which had just been made in their guild.

"How?...Natsu, Erza tell me what had happened" Makarov asked as salty liquid spilled from his eyes. Erza explained everything from Gray's strange behavior to how they came across his body.

"You mean that he was feeling uneasy since you all just stepped on the island?" Mira enquired as Lucy nodded being the one to see Gray's behavior as he had stepped on the island and was walking behind the lot in trance like state.

"I think we should get ready for the funeral" Levy said as she wiped some of her tears only for new to appear.

"Levy, Freed, can you both inform Lyon and others about it also" Master said as both Levy and Freed went to give the sad news to others with Warren tagging along so they can use telepathy. By the time the three were giving everyone what had happened the others were preparing for the funeral which was to be held the next day.

~Lamia Scale~

Everything was normal in the guild. Lyon was sitting at the bar while drinking icy cool water with many ice chunks in it when suddenly he felt as if someone was connecting with him through telepathy.

'Lyon…can you hear me?' Levy's voice came from the other side. It was hoarse and voices of sniffling and sobs were also coming making Lyon understand that something bad must've happened.

"What happened Levy? Did something bad happened?" Lyon asked as Levy started crying scaring Lyon further as Freed's voice came.

'Lyon…Gray…Gray is…he is notwithusanymore!' Freed said quickly as he was scared he will start crying in between. Lyon was just trying to process the information he had just got as he literally screamed in horror.

"What! What are you saying! Don't go fucking kidding like this! It can't be!"He yelled back as fear gripped at his senses. His sudden outburst scared everyone in the guild as Jura came towards him with worry written all over his face. He was shocked to see the salty liquid running down Lyon's eyes as his hands fell limply at his side while he sobbed.

"Lyon! What happened!? " Chelia asked as Lyon continued with the waterworks.

"Gray…How can…" he said as Jura placed his hand on his shoulders and gripped him reassuringly.

"Lyon, tell us what happened to Gray. Is he okay?" Obabaa asked as Lyon shooked his head while looking down at the floor.

"Gray…died!" he burst out in new train of sobs and cries as everyone was beyond shocked by this time.

"What! What are you saying!" Ren asked, he was here to meet Sherry with Hibiki, Eve and Ichiya tagging along. All of them were at the bar when Lyon's yells has scared them.

"Levy, Freed….they just told me" Lyon answered as wiped away his eyes and started to head outside.

"Lyon? Where are you going?" Jura asked as Lyon looked at him, his eye devoid of any light or emotion they held before which scared Jura.

"I am going to Fairy Tail to see the truth with my own eyes" he said before he went away with others following him afterwards. Through the whole journey, Lyon was as quiet as never. He neither ate nor drank. He was shocked beyond belief to even have forgotten about even something named as food. When they got off at the station they straight headed to Fairy Tail. They spotted the guild but now it gave off the aura of remorse and sadness. Just as Lyon caught the eye of the banner of the guild, he dashed towards it not caring for the calls for him from behind. He spotted the double oak doors and kicked them open.

"Gray! Where is he!" Lyon said over the eerily quiet guild hall of Fairy Tail as everyone looked at him because of his sudden entry. Soon Jura and others like the Trimen from Blue Pegasus and Chelia were also behind him.

"Good to see you are all here" Master said as he greeted them. Lyon cared less for all that and was just trying to find his junior ice mage.

"Tell me where is Gray" Lyon said through his teeth as finally the appearance of everyone in the guild registered in his mind. Everyone was wearing black or white clothes and their eyes appeared red and puffy. No alcohol was being served in the guild, even Cana's booze barrels were nowhere to be found.

"Lyon, I am sorry but what Levy and Freed told you is the truth." Makarov said while trying to keep a check on his emotions. Losing one of his own children was utterly painful for a parent which implied on him also. He was heart-broken to say the least especially after he got to know how dreadfully his son had died on that island. Lyon was shaking with fury, anger but mostly with the unheard sobs. Unshed tears made his vision blurry to the point he wasn't even able to recognize even a single face.

"Lyon…" Jura said as he placed a comforting hand on the shoulder of the younger man. With that, the ever so cocky ice mage burst into cries of sadness as the whole guild, especially the cry babies of the guild, followed the suit.

"How…who did that to him! I am going to fucking kill the person who even thought to hurt him!" Lyon yelled as the cries turned into yells filled with pure rage and anger. Frost was already emanating from his body as he looked at the master for answers.

"the person, or should I say the demon, responsible for the fate befallen on Gray was already terminated by Gray himself but the extent of the injuries was so high that it became fatal" master explained as the rage which once had surrounded the ice mage's senses was gone. Suddenly something crashed in him from behind as he and the intruder both fell on the ground with a dull thud. Jellal entered afterwards as he helped Meredy up then helped Lyon.

"Tell me what you said was a lie!" Meredy said as new tracks of salty liquid were made on her already damp face. Jellal was no better than her but knew how to keep his emotions in limits.

"How can you let Gray die! How! You promised Ultear! You promised her you will keep him safe! So why!" Meredy cried as she punched her fists on Erza's armor as Jellal held her back while Erza gave no reaction at all, lost in her own misery.

"I am sorry Meredy, I was not able to keep my promise…I…Gray…I am sorry" Erza said with her head hung low as her bangs covered her water filled eyes. Without any word, she went to the farthest table and sat down with Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Romeo, Charles and Wendy. Meredy just hugged Jellal tightly while crying as he took her inside with him to the rest of what remained of Team Natsu. Lyon was beyond shocked as he had literally become unresponsive.

"Lyon?" Chelia said as she looked at the suddenly so quiet ice mage. This brought the attention of nearly everyone near them to Lyon.

"Lyon? What happened? Lyon! Answer me! Lyon!" Jura said as he shook Lyon with his shoulders as Lyon suddenly started shaking violently while frost covered the ground from where he was standing.

"No…I don't believe this…Gray..he was the only one I had left from my little family…Ur left and now…no I don't believe it! I will never believe it! Gray wasn't allowed to leave me! He..was the only little brother I ever had!" Lyon said as his magic emitted from his body like a blizzard. The whole guild was covered with a layer of shining ice as new layers started to form.

"Lyon! Stop this! Please! Accept the truth Lyon!" Makarov said as he tried to stop the ice mage but the power of Lyon's emotions was fuelling his magic, making it impossible to reach to the ice mage. Suddenly Laxus jumped on the ice mage and struck him with a short bolt of lightning to make him lose conscious and it worked. Lyon slumped to the frost covered ground as Laxus easily lifted him on his back and faced everyone else who were just gawking at him.

"If I hadn't did that then we all would've become human popsicles" he said as he took the ice mage to the infirmary to lay him down on one of the beds. As both of them were out of sight, everybody else went and sat down on a table to talk about what had happened and something along that. All in all the guild was really gloomy, even Asuka was crying silently for her nii chan had left her.

"What had exactly happened Makarov?" Jura asked as Makarov looked at him with saddened eyes as he tried to smile weakly but it only added to show how broken he was from inside. He explained everything from how Gray had went on the island with his team and how he lost his life after exhausting himself and falling down from the cliff.

"The perfume is so sad" Ichiya commented as he shed tears for the ice mage. Even though both of them hadn't known been that much of friends but still he was a nakama and every nakama was alike.

"Master the preparations for the funeral are ready" Jet informed, his voice hoarse as he took his leave to make some last moment arrangements.

"What about Lyon and Juvia?" Hibiki asked as he noticed the water mage wasn't there meaning she also must've been shocked till core like the ice mage.

"I will go wake them up, you all can go outside" Mira said while wearing a short pain filled smile. Everyone was heading outside to the Cardia Cathedral while the ones who were not in the mourning wear went to change. In an hour, everyone was standing in front of the beautiful pearl white grave marker which marked that one of Fairy Tail's precious son's was resting here for all eternity. Master, Juvia and some others had said their departing messages for their dearest son, brother, friend who had left them. Lyon was unresponsive for most of the time till he broke down when the ceremony was coming to a close and the coffin was being buried. He was worse than an infant as Jura comforted him, being the father figure he was towards the ice mage. Juvia was no better and the rain which was plummeting down told everything of what was Juvia going through now. Loki was comforting Lucy as she cried on his shoulder while Jellal tried to console both Meredy and Erza. Natsu just stood quietly while the rain mixed with his numerous tears. He felt angry at himself for not noticing the changes in the ice mage. If they , no, if HE would've noticed it before then his dearest brother, he will now admit it in front of the whole kingdom, would've been here and they would've likely being fighting like usual in the guild.

'_Why did you have to leave us you ice princess! I will never forgive you and your sorry ass! You hear me!'_ he screamed mentally, wishing for his message to reach his lost friend. He slumped to the ground as he punched it furiously, venting out all his fury, rage, anger but mostly remorse and sadness through his fists in the form of flames. Like this they all just stood under the grey sky, making them remember their own they had lost because the day was just like the lost one's name, Gray.

TBC

**I know, I know if you don't like it but seriously this is all I can make my mind write out. And the FAs just ended recently so my mind is still clouded with all those freaking formulas and everything. Anyways, please review! And a big thanx for all the reviewers who reviewed and to all the people who faved and followed my fic and good to know that you think my writing is getting better ^^**

**[spoiler alert]**

**And was anybody shocked at the outcome of the new chappie! OMG! GRAY IS FREAKIN DEMON SLAYER! I am soo happy and excited for the next chappie! Gray will get the spotlight for some time! Just Trollshima will torture us by short chapters and all +=+**

**If anybody wanna have a chat with me then PM me freely or leave it through a review! **

**Bye!**


	5. Reality

**Hi guys! Your reviews pumped me up so much that the whole fic is near completion! Well now I am going to publish all the chappies cus I don't want to lose my train of ideas or my interest in this fic yet again ^^ So here it is! Keep reviewing if ya want more chappies soon!**

Colorless Life

Chapter 4

Reality

It has been 5 years since the death of their beloved ice mage. Fairy Tail was slowly returning to its former cheerfulness after Juvia had encouraged everyone that Gray willn't have ever wished for all of them to be sad or cry because of him. After this, everyone had started to get over the shock of their sudden loss and were doing a great job at it. Just with the exception of some. Natsu would always be seen with his cheerful demeanour like prior to the guild's only ice mage but now it held a sense of maturity with it. His smiles weren't childlike like they used to be nor did he always broke out in brawls like before. He became serious as phrased by Happy. As for Team Natsu, they never filled the empty spot left in their team and nobody initiated on it. They always felt that one day Gray will return and they didn't wanted for him to feel replaced. Currently the said team was searching for a job to do when suddenly the doors of the guild were thrown open by the master. He entered and stood on the railing of the stairs. His serious face told everyone that something bad must've happened.

"What happened master?" Mira asked as everyone faced him.

"Well, I was told by the council to send some of you on _that _island" Makarov said as majority of the guild was surrounded by the wave of remorse.

"We aren't returning to that island" Natsu answered flatly as he turned his back towards the master.

"You have gotten no choice Natsu, it is of utmost priority" Master said seriously as Natsu sighed but faced him.

"So what is it that we have to go back to that place?" Lucy asked.

"Well, the council has just gotten reports of a black magic lacryma on that island. It is believed that it was created by Zeref and stops the movement of time on that island or wherever it is situated or you can say it grants the user kind of immortality. The council wants you all to investigate it and if it calls for it, then destroy it" Master explained as everyone just stood wide eyed at the revealation.

"So who is going to go master?" Erza asked, returning from the shock.

"The matter is really dangerous and it has been reported that only slayer type magic users can destroy the lacryma so I have decided that Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel, Lucy, Erza and Gildarts will go." Master said as whispers and murmurings ran throughout the guild.

"You all get ready and depart as soon as you can" Master said as he jumped down and told Mira to prepare a cup of tea for him at which she obliged.

"So, as we have been told by the master we will all meet at the Hargeon port in an hour. Go and pack your luggage" Erza ordered as everyone departed.

~Mahoni Island~

Damon was towards the dungeons where their town's cells were situated. He stopped in front of the only one which was occupied. He smirked at the bloodied and beaten figure inside the cell.

"Hughes, is he alive?" he asked while smirking sadistically as Hughes opened the door of the cell and stepped towards the figure on the ground. He kicked him rashly in the stomach as the bloodied figure hacked and coughed up blood while gripping his bleeding stomach with his broken hands.

"Yeah" Hughes answered as he smirked wickedly. Oh how he loved to beat this shitless brat.

"I see, after all we willn't want out precious toy to die. Anyways, leave him as he is and come up with me, the celebration for the festival is starting" Damon said as with another kick Hughes stepped out and tried to lock the door to notice the lock was broken.

"He willn't even be able to move anyways" he said as he just left the door closed without being locked. Both he and Damon went out of the dungeons and towards the town square, where the celebration was taking place. The figure on the ground just trembled, soaked till core in his blood and misery. He just gripped his stomach which will be developing yet another bruise. Just what he needed, another one in his collection of wounds, he thought sarcastically.

"Damn it…" he cursed as he felt stinging sensations in his eyes. He looked at himself in the water puddle to see what kind of pitiful state he was in. His once raven hair were now appearing muddy as dried blood coated them. His face and his whole body was covered in a mixture of numerous colors. Blood still seeped through the gash he had gained this morning as he noticed the amount of black and blue bruises coating his body. Nearly each of his ribs or any bone in his body for that matters were broken. He just laid there as he tried to remember his name. In all these years, nobody had even mentioned his name even once but the grey sky never failed to make him remember his name. It was Gray Fullbuster.

"Tenru…" he muttered, wishing for his savior, his foster father to help him again. In the span of these 5 years he had learnt everything about what was his history on this wretched island.

TBC

**Short right? I am sorry for that but don't worry cus I have already (maybe) published the next chappie! Please review so as to make me not lose my interest in this fic^^**


	6. Remembrance

**Yo!**

**Just as I said, a new chappie **** Without wasting time, here you go!**

Colorless Life

Chapter 5

Remembrance

~Gray's memories~

A man in his late twenties was playing with his 4 year old son. His hair were ravenish blue with onyx eyes. His son looked like a carbon copy of his just that the 4 year olds hair were raven with less of the blue tinge. A woman with curly blue hair was sitting on a chair while sipping at a cup of tea, smiling at her cheerful family.

"Papa! Higher!" Gray said as his father threw him high up in the air as he squealed in delight only to land in his father's cozy and warm embrace.

"Mika, don't you think this chipmunk has grown" Silver said as he lightly tickled his son's stomach. He still had some of the baby fat left which was visible as he puffed up his cheeks but burst out in sweet melodious laughter.

"Daddy….stop…hahahahaha…stop…."Gray laughed out as Silver stopped tickling him and once again he felt he himself being airborne to land in his father's arms.

"Yep, our little baby boy has grown up" Mika said as she smiled at the sweet tone of laughter. Suddenly Silver stiffened as he looked out of the window to spot some figures coming towards their home in the dark of the night. Seeing his father suddenly stop laughing and playing, Gray senses that something bad must've happened.

"Papa?" he asked as Silver looked down at his baby then at his wife, who was as alert as he was. He heard the sounds growing closer and noticed for the first time the weapons they had in their hands.

"Mika, they are here" he said as he gripped at his son tightly but protectively. Mika's eyes were already tearing up as she looked at the clueless face of her son. Silver hugged gray tightly before plating a quick kiss on his forehead and handing him to Mika who did the same but carried him to his room. Silver just stood in front of the door as the people got closer and closer to their home. He let a lone tear slip by his eyes as he knew this very well could be the last time he will be able to see his family. Mika was climbing up the stairs and entered the room which was Gray's. She placed the clueless boy in his bed and tucked him inside.

"Gray, listen to me attentively okay" she said while running her hand through his silky soft raven locks. Gray nodded his head rather reluctantly as he looked at his mother's tear filled eyes.

"Mamma? What happened? Why is mamma crying?" he asked as Mika wiped her eyes with the sleeve of the shirt she was wearing. She quickly kissed the cheek of her baby and hugged him tightly while telling him what she wanted to tell him.

"Baby listen carefully, some bad people are coming to hurt all of us. So I and daddy want you to stay in your room and to not come out at any cost while mamma and papa will beat the bad people. You will stay in your room till mamma or papa comes to take you down, okay. But if mamma and papa aren't able to come, then run away with all your might. Don't look back and go to the cave in the mountains. From there you will find a short cut leading to the beach where mamma and papa had left a boat for you. You will have to escape from here my baby. So please…please be safe…I don't want to lose you Gray" Mika said as she burst into sobs while hugging her son who was also crying by now.

"Mamma…Gray don't wanna leave mamma and papa…Gray will stay…Gray will.." Gray cried as Mika quieted down herself then made Gray to also quiet down.

"No Gray, please. Please Gray, don't you want to fulfill your mamma and papa's last wish? Please Gray you have to run away" Mika said. Gray was just going to retort when they heard an explosion from downstairs as Mika kissed her son before locking the door and heading down to help her husband. Gray just sat dumbstruck in his bed as he heard voices of people yelling and screaming while magic pulsed around the whole house. He knew that he had magic but he wasn't able to use it. He just gripped his legs and brought them near to his chest while hugging them. He was really scared and was wishing that any moment now his parents will come and take him away with them. He heard the door knob turn and wiped away his tears as he thought his parents were here. A small smile made itself visible on his strawberry baby pink lips as the door started to open but that smile fell as soon as he saw the person who had entered. He stared at the man with horror filled eyes as the man came and pointed his blood stained sword on the little kid's chest.

"Don't you dare move or I will pierce my dear sword right through you" the man sneered as Gray started trembling with fear while the man came and pulled him roughly by his hair and threw him outside his room. He could already feel blood trickling down his forehead and leg as the man came and dragged him downstairs by his collar. He looked around as he saw blood staining the walls of the house in which happiness was present just roughly 1 hour ago. He looked around until his eyes fell on the bloody mess his parents were converted into. The man threw him near his parents as hot tears ran down his eyes.

"Gray…" Silver said weakly as he touched his son's cheek caressing it. Gray took his father's hand in both of his as his father smiled weakly at him. Blue blinding light covered the room which was emitting from Silver's body. The attackers were light blinded as they shadowed their eyes. The light died down to reveal a black marking on Gray's arm which disappeared as soon as it had came.

"Papa…! Papa! Mamma! " Gray cried as both of his parents were gone forever. The townspeople smirked down at the helpless kid before beating him. He lost consciousness between all that as he just ignored the pain from the beating but the pain from his parent's loss was more hurting than this.

Next time when Gray woke up, he found himself being tied to a wall. His body ached as he tried to look around to find everyone giving him that look of disgust and anger, even the people he thought to be his friends.

"You are awake" Gray heard a voice say as he weakly looked in the direction from where the voice had came. He looked to spot the town head, Damon. He remembered his mother and father telling him something about a dark lacryma or something this man was hiding. This time, instead of fear, anger filled Gray's senses as every piece of puzzle fit inside his head. This man was the one who had killed his parents and was using him as a scapegoat.

"Don't act almighty when you know that you are using me as a scapegoat to hide your crimes" Gray said menacingly as he felt something make contact with his torso. His eyes widened as he looked at the big bulky man in front of him as he coughed up blood from the impact of the punch by that man.

"Wanna say that again?" Damon said as Gray smirked.

"Beat me all you want but you will never be able to get rid of your sins you old hag" Gray said to only earn new bruises and gashes all over his body.

"Let's go Hughes" Damon said as he and Hughes went away while leaving the beaten kid hanging on the wall. Like this 2 years passed by and the once white wall was covered with red blood of none other than the kid tied to it. Gray, still 4 years old, tried to snap the chain which kept him tied to the wall and eventually it did break. He fell on the ground as the chains broke with the cuffs still on his arms and legs. He got up with some difficulty on his broken legs.

"I will definitely make it today.." he said to himself, determination still in his eyes after all this time of hopeless life. He snuck out into the forest and ran towards the cave on the mountain. . He ran and ran until he accidentally bumped into someone or something. He closed his eyes in fear as he thought that the person will beat him like everyone else. He just stood there when suddenly he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes to look in the eyes of the person he had bumped into. The person was crouched on the ground to meet his eye level as he suddenly felt himself being pulled into a comforting embrace. He was surprised as the man had hugged him. He looked at the face of the man to notice for the first time his unusual black and maroon eyes.

"Who…who are you?" he asked, surprised at still being able to speak without sobbing and crying. The man looked at the little figure of the boy in front of him as a few tears escaped his eyes at the way the villagers has treated the little life.

"I am Tenru and I am going to take you away from these demons, kid" Tenru said as he picked up the kid in his arms when suddenly a pair of black wings sprouted from his back as he flew to the mountain which was covered in ice. Gray was more than surprised to see the black wings suddenly appear but he allowed the man to carry him as he didn't even had the energy to retort. And somehow he felt safe with that man, he gave off that feeling of homeliness. He never knew when he fell asleep amidst the flight. He woke up to find himself in an icy cave. It was sort of peculiar with the black wavy lines in the ice but it was ice nonetheless. He looked around and noticed for the first time that his body was covered in bandages. He suddenly spotted a figure standing in the mouth of the cave who was now coming towards him. He suddenly felt fear well up inside him as a short whimper accompanied by a sob escaped his lips which trembled. Tenru stopped mid track as he saw the child scared of him, after all who willn't be after going through what this little kid has suffered.

"Are you…are you going to hurt…hurt me.." Gray sobbed as he saw the man's eyes soften while he again headed towards him. The man, Tenru was his name he remembered, crouched down in front of him and wiped his tears softly and gently.

"No Gray, I willn't hurt you and willn't let others hurt you also" Tenru said as Gray suddenly gripped at him and bawled out like crazy. Tenru was shocked at first but then comforted the little broken boy.

"Thank you….thank you…thank you so much…for saving…me" Gray bawled out as Tenru smiled lightly at the boy while hugging him back but cautious of his injuries.

"Now now Gray, stop crying, it is alright now, stop crying now, it is okay, nobody will ever hurt you again" Tenru cooed at the boy as the bawling turned into sobbing which turned into sniffling and slight hiccups and then into slight snoring. He gently placed the boy on the ice slab which was covered with futons and blankets and tucked Gray inside.

"You are safe now Gray…" he said as he ran his hand on the raven locks of the little kid before getting up and going on his hunt for food and other things for Gray. After 1 hour, Tenru came back with lots of berries and fruits as he placed them inside a basket filled with water. He looked at his little guest who was soundly asleep. He went and gently shook him awake. Gray woke up with a jolt while panting as he was scared who was there. Tenru was also surprised by that reaction but it was obvious after how much the child has suffered. Gray rubbed his eyes sleepily as Tenru smiled at him before helping him sit up. He went and brought some already washed berries and motioned for Gray to take them. Gray looked at the berries warily, scared to eat them but his stomach felt otherwise as a low growling was heard from his bandaged stomach. Gray blushed in embarrassment as Tenru laughed lightly before handing him a berry to suck juice from as he was in no shape to be able to intake solid food. Gray sucked on the berry till nothing was left of it. Tenru kept handing him pieces of fruits and berries while Gray sucked on them. After some time Gray was full as Tenru helped him lay down as he tucked him inside the comfy covers.

"Umm…Tenru san? Can I ask you something?" Gray said weakly but his voice was better than when Tenru had found him at which Tenru smiled to himself.

"Yes you can" he answered as Gray looked at him with expectant eyes before asking.

"Can you…umm…please…can you…umm…stay with me till I fall asleep?" Gray asked as tenru was taken aback by the sudden request. He smiled at the kid and made another ice slab for him to sit on. He sat down as Gray smiled weakly before shutting his eyes, opening them occasionally whenever he got a bad feeling or felt scared to always come across Tenru, who was sleeping while sitting in front of him. Like this 2 months passed.

"Come on Gray climb up" Tenru said as he held Gray in his arms with Gray's little luggage. He knew his time was coming to an end but he needed to first pass Gray to a person he felt was reliable and he knew one such person. He heard the voices of the villagers as he flew up in the sky with his foster son in his arms. Gray had come to call him dad just one week after he had found him. He soared high in sky with Gray held protectively in his arms. His injuries were healing, allowing him to move somewhat freely.

"Grip tight" Tenru said as Gray gripped at his arms before Tenru took into full speed. In a matter of minutes both of them landed in front of a cottage in Isvan. Snow covered the grounds as both of them went towards the cottage as Tenru hid his wings. He knocked on the door as a man in his early thirties opened the door. His hair were honey brown with similar eyes as a woman with navy blue locks also emerged from behind. The man and woman were happy at seeing their friend who had saved both of them from a calamity years ago.

"Tenru san! Good to see you again! Please come inside" The man, Seiel, said as for the first time he noticed the little bandaged kid with Tenru.

"Aww, who are you cutie?" the woman, Amelia, asked Gray as he hid behind Tenru's leg while trembling.

"No need to be scared Gray, they willn't hurt you" Tenru said as he knew how scared Gray was of other people.

"Huh? Why is he scared of us Tenru-san?" Seiel asked as Tenru looked from the trembling figure behind him towards the man in front of him.

"First lets go inside" Amelia proposed as all of them went inside. She took Gray by his hand and went with him into the garden after Tenru calmed Gray down.

"So, Seiel, I have favor to ask for" Tenru said as Seiel nodded.

"Yep, what is it Tenru san?" Seiel asked as Tenru continued.

"Seiel, my time is coming near" Tenru said as Seiel sat wide eyed.

TBC

**So, how was it? Did you liked it? I know if you feel it was fast paced or anything but trust me, I am going to get the results for my FAs tomorrow and I am all tensed up and all. So this is all I can do right now **

**I hope you liked it! Please leave a shorty review!**

**By the way, I think it was Yuki Loxar who requested for Gray to be the demon slayer right? So here it is! If I am wrong then I am sorry :P I just squeezed the idea inside and it fitted right through! Thanx for the idea!**

**And to all the guest reviewers, a big THANX for all the sweet reviews you sent! I really loved it!**


	7. End of Line

**Yo guys! DUN DUN DUUN Final chapter here! I am already sorry for the mistakes I made. I can bet you will feel this is rushed or something, but trust me I have written this in the haziness of fever and well, this is the best outcome. Now on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT nor do I own Gray :'(**

Chapter 6

End of Line

"W-what?" he stuttered out as Tenru nodded.

"That's why I want you both to take care of Gray, poor child has suffered really badly" Tenru said as Seiel nodded.

"But, will he be able to settle in with me and Amelia? He looked so scared of us" Seiel said as Tenru smiled lightly.

"Don't worry Seiel, I will sort that out for you. Just promise me that you and Amelia will take care of him as your own" Tenru said as Seiel nodded vigorously.

"Yes yes Tenru san, I am willing to take him in as my own son" Seiel said as Tenru again smiled at him before getting up and heading to the garden where Amelia and Gray were with Seiel following him. They went there to find both Amelia and Gray playing tag as Gray ran after Amelia who jogged lightly.

"Aunt Ami chan, wait" Gray laughed as he ran behind Amelia with his arms spread out in front to catch her. Amelia slowed down while acting to be tired as Gray grabbed her leg while yelling happily.

"I caught aunt Ami chan! Dad, uncle I caught aunty" Gray declared happily as Amelia took him in his arms and kissed his still baby fat containing cheeks.

"Amelia please can you give Gray to me for a second" Tenru said as Amelia carefully gave the laughing kid to his foster father.

"Dad, did you saw it! I caught aunty!" Gray said as Amelia acted to pout but laughed nonetheless as she and Gray exchanged a high-five. Tenru ruffled his hair fondly before placing him on the ground and crouching down in front of him. He placed his hand on his forehead as a delicate red glow emitted from it.

"Now listen carefully Gray, I am not your father. Seiel and Amelia are your parents. Your real parents, Silver Fullbuster and Mika Fullbuster are deep in your memories. You shall only be able to remember the reality when the situation calls for it. You have been born to Amelia and Seiel and have lived happily in Isvan with them. The power I am lending you and the demon slaying magic Silver had passed onto you will only come with those memories. Thou shan't remember thy memories till the right time comes." Tenru said as Gray lost his consciousness and fell into Tenru's waiting arms. He delicately hugged him and handed him to Seiel as his body started to dissipate in the air.

"Take care of him for me Seiel, Amelia" Tenru said as he finally disappeared as both of them looked at the little boy in Seiel's arms.

"We promise Tenru san" Amelia said, all determined.

~End of Gray's memories~

Gray just blinked back the tears which were threatening to fall from his eyes. He suddenly noticed that the gate was open and everyone was busy in the celebration. A plan formed in his mind as he smirked and looked around the cell he was in. He suddenly spotted a cloak lying in the far corner of the cell. He stood on his broken legs and took the cloak. He draped it over his body while covering his face with a hood. He limped outside, trying to get accustomed to walking with his body in this state. He slowly opened the door and went outside of the cell. He started walking in the direction he had seen Damon and Hughes go to. He just went straight and straight while gripping the cloak closer to his body. Even though he knew about the two powerful types of magic in his body, he didn't have any energy to use them.

"Damn it…" he cursed as he heard the voice of the two whom he resented the most. He immediately hid under the table like structure formed by nature.

"I don't think that, that damned brat will be alive for long…." Hughes voice came and went as he saw two sets of foot go across from where he was and in the direction of where the cell in which Gray was once kept. Gray again cursed his luck and sneaked out of the dungeons while pulling his hood further down. He ran (tried to) out into the forest and hid behind a tree as he saw the townspeople running around in frenzy, probably searching for him. He ran and ran until he was again at the cave where he once lived with his foster father. He slid down onto the ground as he gripped his aching chest. Every breath brought immense amount of pain always leading to his painful and bloody coughs. He noticed that the cloak was now turning red from numerous places. He sighed as he rested his head on the wall behind as he was pulled into darkness by the much needed sleep.

~Mahoni Island, Beach~

"Ughh…I will never ride that thing again…" Natsu groaned as Erza dragged him outside of the boat they had taken.

"Me too" Gajeel said.

"Me three…" Laxus followed as the three dragon slayers were dragged out of the boat either by Erza or Gildarts. All of them looked at the view in front of him when Natsu smelled something which got rid of all of his motion sickness followed by Laxus and Gajeel.

"You gotta be shittin me" Gajeel said as he smelled the air once more for the scent to be even more forceful.

"What is it that you three smelled?" Erza asked as Laxus answered after sniffing once more.

"Blood. Lots of it." Laxus said as Lucy shuddered in the background.

"W-what are you saying?" Lucy stuttered, her imagination going wild already.

"We just have to check it out to know it" Gildarts said after being quiet for so much time. He started heading towards the town as others also followed him. They were just on the outskirts of the town when they heard yelling coming from the town. Fearing the worst they immediately covered their selves by the cloaks they had brought with them. Erza stealthily made her way out of the woods and behind a building as others followed. They looked around when suddenly they saw two men running in the direction they were hiding.

"Everyone hide, someone is coming" Erza said as they crouched on the ground and scattered in the alleyway. They heard what the two men were talking about.

"That bloody fool, we have to catch him or we will have the council on our tail!" Hughes said in exasperation as he ran around searching for their captive who had run away. They were searching from past 5 hours but still there wasn't a sign of the ice mage.

"I am seriously going to make him suffer hell when I get my hands on him, that useless brat! I knew I should've killed him with Silver and Mika!" Damon seethed as he also searched for Gray. The whole town was going around as they searched for the ice mage. Not many knew about what in reality was happening or why were they searching for the kid who had ran away but they only knew that he was a threat to them so they had to catch him.

"Nothing can be changed now, the whole family was a nuisance to start with, first the demon slayer and now his son! The three never even deserved to live, those worthless fools!" Greg, Damon's friend, said as he and the others headed towards the forest with the rest of the town.

"Who are they searching for?" Laxus wondered out loud as he saw the streets of the town getting empty by the second as the people rushed into the forest.

"We don't have time to think about it, we have to find the dark lacryma first" Erza said as all of them came out of hiding. Natsu again sniffed the air as his nose scrunched up.

"Come here for a second" he said and went to where he had smelt the blood. He ran and ran until he came across a wall which was all red. His eyes widened at the revealation as others also came and stood beside him, carrying the same expressions.

"What the hell…" Gajeel muttered as he went and lightly touched the wall resulting in the breaking of the flakes of the dried blood.

"How…how can someone be so cruel!?" Lucy said in horror when suddenly they heard voices coming, probably the townspeople were returning. All of them ran out of the town square but the townspeople must've seen them as they followed them. Gildarts spotted a hut on the outskirts of the town and immediately ran inside with the others following him. All of them entered and shut the door close. They held their breath as the people searched for them outside but went back. They sighed in relief when suddenly they heard an unrecognizable voice.

"Oh my, can I ask what all of you are doing here?" an old lady said as she came out from the darkness of the hut. All of the Fairy Tail mages just stood with their breath stuck in their throats. Seeing their expression, the old lady chuckled lightly before lighting the light lacryma so the room brightened.

"Don't worry I am not with all of those fools" she said as she motioned for them to take a seat. All of them sat down on the chairs or stools in the hut as the old lady brought cups of tea for everyone to drink.

"You all must've been tired so drink it, it will help you regain your strength" she said as everyone took one cup each and sipped from it slowly. She then noticed the insignia on Natsu's shoulder as a sudden realization hit her.

"Now, can you tell me why are all of you on this wretched island?" she asked as Erza answered.

"Well, we were told that the people of this town were hiding a black magic lacryma which stopped the flow of time on this island so we came to investigate if it was true and if it is then we will destroy it for good" Erza explained as the old lady hummed in reply.

"Well, by any chance, did you lot came on this island before also?" she asked as all of the FT lot tensed up.

"Yes we have came here one time before also" Lucy answered as the dreaded memories of that time tried to resurface but she decided to shove them deep inside.

"Was someone from your group left behind?" the lady interrogated as Erza nodded reluctantly while Natsu tried to control his emotions more likely his anger.

"Yes, we lost one of our most beloved friend on this island while on this island" she answered as the woman nodded.

"By any chance, was his name Fullbuster, Gray Fullbuster to be precise" She asked as Happy nodded this time.

"What about him? How do you know him?" Natsu asked, not able to keep his mouth shut anymore.

"I was his god mother at one time" the old lady answered as everyone just sat wide eyed at the revelation.

"What!" they chorused as the lady nodded her head while smiling.

"Yes but I failed, I failed really badly" she said as a single tear rolled down her cheeks.

"Huh? How can you say that?" Gildarts asked as the lady looked up at him and the others before answering.

"The thing happened was…

~Flashback~

"Hey Silver, watch where you are going!" a random man yelled as Silver grinned before continuing with his driving. He was driving really fast as he dodged several other magic mobiles and people after all he had finally became a father.

"Sorry!" he yelled back. He drove until he spotted the sign of the hospital and practically jumped down from his two wheeler. He ran inside and went to the room his wife was in with their new born baby boy.

"MIKA! I AM HERE!" he yelled happily as several other people hushed him but he ignored them. He barged straight into the room and spotted his wife smiling down at the angel in her arms. He quickly ran and squeezed both her and his son in his bear hug.

"I am so happy!" he declared as he released both his wife and son from the hug. Mika smiled at her husband as the baby in her arms made gurgling noises while moving his chubby small fists in the direction of his father. Silver immediately extended his hands as Mika placed the baby boy delicately in his waiting arms. Silver looked at the raven haired angel in his arms as he cradled him. Cristina, Mika's old friend, was also there as she was the decided god mother of their little angel.

"Aww, you three look so good together. The perfect family!" she declared as she lightly pinched both Mika's and Silver's cheeks while the baby kicked his legs and flailed his arms in each and every direction possible.

"So, did you decided on a name Silver?" Mika asked as Silver handed his little baby boy to Cristina before taking out a piece of paper from his pocket. He looked at that before sweating profusely as he remembered the incident of him falling in the canal while coming to the hospital so the whole paper was soaked and the writing was beyond recognition.

"Umm…what about…Gray? Yes Gray!" he said as he looked at the sky outside which was grey yet was giving the good vibe because after a grey day a shiny day will come.

"Gray…It is a good one! Great job Silver" Mika complimented as she took Gray in her arms.

"Good job new daddy" Cristina complimented as she handed Gray to Mika. Silver just crumbled the paper behind his back and threw it away so both of them willn't see it. He just rubbed the back of his head as he smiled cheekily.

"So when can we go back home? I am so excited to take him back at home!" Silver said, all excited as Cristina lightly smacked his head.

"Keep quiet Silver or the docs will throw you out of the hospital" Cristina said as Silver frantically looked around before sighing in relief that nobody was there to kick him out and separate him from his son.

"The docs said that I will be discharged today as Gray has already received the treatment for jaundice" Mika said as she smiled at the now sleeping bundle in her arms. As if on cue, the doctor entered.

"Mr. Fullbuster, we have thoroughly checked through the reports of both your wife and son and there is nothing wrong with them. You can take them home now and congrats once again" the doctor said as both he and Silver shook hands before Silver ran and picked his wife bridal style with Gray still in her grasp.

"Kyaa! Silver! You are embarrassing me!" Mika said but smiled at her husband's antics nonetheless.

"Come on Cristina! We are leaving!" Silver said, all giddy as he ran through the halls of the hospital with Cristina following him while apologizing for the ruckus he had caused but smiled warmly at the good husband and father he was.

"Silver! You head back while I will come later after all the formalities had been taken care off!" she yelled as Silver yelled a thank you back before climbing on the two wheeler and driving back to their home as Mika gripped at his shoulders as well as their son. She rested her head on his back while smiling down at the angel in her arms.

~Flashback end~

"What! You mean Gray was born HERE! And you were in reality his god mother!" Lucy said, all shocked. From what she had heard, Gray was born in some frozen lands of Isvan and this island was far from there.

"Yes" the old lady, now known as Cristina, nodded her head. She looked down at the cup in her lap as the steam came out of it.

"But, then why were you saying you failed as his god mother?" Laxus asked, suddenly somewhat interested. Cristina sighed before continuing.

"Well the thing happened that when Gray was 4 years old…

~Flashback~

"You will keep your mouth shut about this Fullbuster!" Damon yelled at Silver who just glared at the old man. It had been 5 months since Silver had first sensed a hint of dark magic but he kept quiet about it. But now it was just too much so he had decided to investigate on the matter. He had been to Damon's office when suddenly he had heard some voices coming from the forest; he was a devil slayer so his hearing was way better than others. He followed the voices and came across a hidden basement he had never known it even existed on the island until now. He had went and hidden under a stray table while the voices talked.

"This is going as planned Damon san. We will be able to accomplish our goal of gaining immortality once this is fully completed" a voice said as Damon hmmed in reply.

"Well done Teure" he said as Teure bowed before going back to his work when suddenly Damon had sensed a presence behind him and had turned to find Silver glaring daggers at him which had led into the current situation.

"And why do you think I willn't inform the council about your dirty business, especially when it is related to Zeref's dark magic and is endangering the lives of everyone on this island" Silver seethed as Damon stood wide eyed in front of the demon slayer before smirking.

"Just think about the situation in which you are in Fullbuster, you know what, I think your son and wife are too much of a nuisance" Damon said as Silver grabbed a hold of his collar and raised him mid air while seething with anger.

"Don't you dare even try to touch Gray or Mika or ot will be the last second you will be able to see before dying at my bare hands!" Silver spatted as he threw Damon on the ground and went off to his family. Greg and others came and helped Damon who was shooking with anger.

"That Fullbuster will pay dearly for what he did to me" he seethed as he also went out of the basement lab.

Silver reached his home to find Mika just coming out of Gray's room after tucking him in for his afternoon nap. He smiled weakly as he went in the living room and sat down on the couch as Mika followed him with a worried expression.

"Silver? What happened? Don't try to shake it off as I know you are worried about something so spit it out." Mika said as she sat beside Silver who sighed before shaking him head, amused at how well his wife read him at one glance but maybe he just lets his emotions on his face too easily.

"Mika, I am worried about your and Gray's safety. I don't wanna lose you two" he said as he put his head in his hands.

"Huh? Don't worry Silver, me and Gray will always be by your side! We three will always be together!" Mika said, trying to cheer Silver up and somewhat succeeded too. Silver looked up at his wife's foolish yet determined grin as he also smiled at her.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have worried over it" Silver said as mika studied his face for sometime before lightly glaring at him.

"Silver, you are hiding something else. Spit it out" Mika ordered as Silver looked at her uneasily before sighing and relaying about what he had found in the basement and about his talk with Damon. Just as he completed, Gray came out of his room while rubbing his eyes sleepily and dragging his blue dragon plushie with him. For the first time Silver noticed how late had it turned.

"Daddy! You are back!" Gray said as he lunged at his father who caught him as Mika got up and went to prepare the dinner. After dinner, all of them sat in the living room as Silver started to explain the things to Gray.

"Gray, I know you are still little and young to know this and maybe some things will even be non understandable to you but try to take in everything you can, okay?" Silver said as Gray nodded his head before Silver relayed everything about dark magic, Zeref, lacryma and other things to his wife and son. Like he had mentioned before, some things were beyond Gray's mental level as of yet but still he had understood the basic thing Silver had wanted to tell him.

The next day, Cristina had visited the Fullbusters as Mika had filled her in about Silver's findings.

"W-what? What are you saying Mika?! Quick! Pack your things and get ready to get out of this island! You don't know what will happen if you get on the bad side of that wretched Damon!" Cristina said as she shook Mika by her shoulders as Mika stopped her before smiling gently.

"Don't worry Cristina, I and Silver already know about that. That's why we had selected you as Gray's god mom because we believe in you. Both of us knew from the second Silver found out about the lacryma that our end is decided" Mika said as she hugged her crying friend. Just at the moment, Gray came back, covered in mud after playing in the garden.

"Mamma…Aunty why are you crying?" Gray asked as Cristina wiped away her tears before smiling at the little kid.

"Nothing Gray, aunty was just happy because Gray had became such a big and good boy" Cristina lied as Gray grinned before flashing a thumbs up in her direction and ran away to take a bath. Just the next day, Silver and Mika were killed as Gray was taken while Cristina was locked away from her little nephew, even though she was friends with the deceased couple, she was just like their sister.

~Flashback end~

Everyone from Fairy Tail was just speechless as an unknown part of the ice mage's history was just being laid in front of them. Cristina then told them about how Gray was taken away by Tenru, the spirit of crow that was said to be residing in the cave, protecting the island from the dark powers. She told them how Gray's memories of his two new forms of magic were erased and this island never even existed in his memories.

"So, you are saying that Gray is a devil slayer as well as the holder of the magic possessed by that Tenru guy?" Gildarts asked as Cristina nodded in reply.

"But..but that means that the people of this town were responsible for his death 5 years ago, am I right?!" Natsu said as anger started boiling inside his system. At this Cristina's eyes widened as she looked at the sad faces of the mages in front of her.

"What! But Gray isn't dead!" she said, all shocked. This caused to all hell break loose inside the hut as everyone laid out their thoughts in their own ways which meant Natsu's body was ablaze with fire and was threatening to burn the whole hut down while the others tried to keep him under control while expressing their relief and anger at the same time.

"Where is he? Can you tell us?" Laxus asked, momentarily forgetting about their main objective but who in hell will give a shit to that when they had gotten this kind of news.

"He ran away, away from those fucking bastards. I am glad he did that. Now I know my little Gray is safe" Cristina mumbled to herself as the ruckus died down.

"You must search in the forest or the cave in the mountains, I am sure Gray would've gone their" Cristina said as all of the lot got up, ready to depart.

"We will be going now, thank you for your hospitality and we promise we will bring Gray back for you to meet him" Erza said as she smiled at the old lady. All of them then ran towards the cave in the mountains as the first rays of sun lightened the dark sky. Even though sleepy, they ran at their full speed while Happy and Pantherlily flew in the air. Just in a few minutes they were standing in the opening of the glistening icy cave. Natsu smelt the air as he was shocked till core with happiness. All of them silently entered the icy cave when suddenly their eyes fell on a form huddled in the corner. Immediately, they recognized the tuft of raven hair visible from under the cloak with the sword necklace.

"Gray…" Natsu called out as the form seemed to jump in air from sudden shock before looking at the group which had just entered his cave. His eyes widened as he looked at each of them.

"Go away…" he said weakly as he wrapped his arms defensively around his broken figure. At this everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Popsicle, what are you saying? We are here to ta-" Natsu was cut short as Gray spoke up again.

"I won't believe you. I won't believe even one of you. So just get lost" Gray said again as Lucy came forward while Loki also came out.

"Don't tell me you had forgotten us Gray" Loki said lightly as he crouched in front of the cloaked figure to get a better look at his friend to notice the fear in his eyes, the sadness and the brightness those bright blue orbs once held was long forgotten to be replaced by a dull navy blue. His face also carried variety of cuts and trails of blood still seeped through his once striking raven hair. Gray tried to sink back as Loki crouched down in front of him. Loki noticed this and stood up while making distance between him and the scared looking mage.

"Gray pl-" Erza started but was stopped mid way.

"I don't want to hear anything! I don't want to go anywhere else! I- I don't want to feel betrayed anymore" Gray said quieting down as he said the last sentence as his body shooked with sobs as he buried his face into his arms. Not able to see it anymore, Gildarts also went and tried his luck with the broken kid.

"Gray, listen to me" he said as he lightly made Gray look at him and gave him the look that said 'just speak one word and you will be going to hell'. Gray nodded his head at this as Gildarts relaxed at this.

"Now listen popsicle, we are to take ya back so stop with all this weeping and get your ass up" Gajeel said as Gray looked up at the whole lot before asking meekly.

"You willn't leave me alone again, will you?" he asked as others looked at each other before Gildarts answered.

"Never in hell" he answered as Gray stood up on his broken legs. He observed everyone's faces before smiling lightly, surprising the others.

"That will be enough for me" he said as his feet started to dissolve in black dust with glistening silver particles. Everyone was just speechless as Gray's whole body started to turn to dust and vanish away.

"Gray…!" Natsu said as he just extended his hand to reach out to his dissolving brother but it only went through empty space. All of them just stood there like that as the reality sunk in their senses. Suddenly Laxus saw something from the mouth of the cave.

"Everyone, look!" he said as everybody else also came and looked outside to see a cloud of black and white particles roaming over the cliff.

"Lets go" Erza said as she lead the group to the cloud of dust.

~On the cliff~

Gray just stood on the top of the cliff when he looked around and found the gate he was searching for. He went inside and was lucky to find the whole basement empty. He went inside and spotted the glowing lacryma crystal in the middle of the room. He went and grabbed a hold of it before biting it off and swallowing it. He coughed several times, unused to eating stuff other than food but his dad's and Tenru's powers were just ideal for this work. He felt a rush of energy inside him but it felt like it was tearing his body from inside. Ignoring it, he kept on eating the crystal when suddenly he felt presence behind him. He saw Damon and his group heading there as he mustered up all energy his legs were able to collect and ran back out on the top of the cliff. Suddenly the door opened as Damon and Hughes came up in front of him.

"You brat! How dare you!" Hughes said as Gray swallowed the whole crystal in one big bite as the fist made contact with his face. It felt nothing in compared to what was going on inside his system as he felt like something was trying to split him up in two parts. His interiors felt like they were literally on fire, flames which were hotter than Natsu's. He never knew when Laxus has entered the fight and threw away Hughes while Natsu and Gajeel did the same with Damon and Greg.

"Gray!" Lucy called out worriedly as Virgo came out with a medical kit. Without any question, she tried to heal the mage but it was futile, his interiors were already damaged to the extent of being fatal. Nevertheless she gave it her all but still she wasn't able to stop the misery the ice mage was in. Suddenly they heard a loud crack as everything became quiet when suddenly Hughes smirked and punched the ground so hard that the part Lucy, Erza and Gray were on broke apart from the whole mountain and fell down into the sea. Seeing this Laxus and Natsu jumped in the water while Gildarts and Gajeel took care of the enemies. Both Laxus and Natsu found Erza and Lucy but Gray was nowhere to be seen. Erza dragged an unconscious Lucy up on the cliff while Laxus and Natsu dove again. Gildarts and Gajeel had already tied the convicts with a rope and were waiting for both the dragon slayers to come out of the water with the ice mage. Suddenly they saw ripples form in the water as their hopes rose but their face fell as only two heads of the dragon slayers bobbed up without a sign of the raven head.

"What the-" Laxus said as he felt some kind of energy drifting from the ocean, pushing him and Natsu towards the land. Waves started forming as the energy became denser. Suddenly there was a loud explosion and all of them were thrown metres away as a dense cloud of black and silver energy burst inside the ocean.

"What is happening?!" Erza asked over the loud crashing waves as she gripped on Lucy who was still passed out. Both Natsu and Laxus were thrown out of the sea and onto the cliff as the sudden short storm died down.

"No! GRAY!" Natsu suddenly yelled as he supported his weight on his four limbs as he held on the bracelet which belonged to the ice mage. It had struck him on the head when he and Laxus had been thrown on the land.

"What happened Natsu?! Why are you crying like that?" Gildarts asked as the said dragon slayer just gripped tightly around the accessory in his hands as he looked at the unending water body in front of him.

"That explosion…it was Gray" Natsu answered as everyone looked at him, ushering him to continue on.

"The explosion, it was caused by the lacryma…the lacryma he had…Gray had eaten" he continued as realization dawned upon others.

"You mean…you mean we lost Gray again…" Erza said, too much shocked at losing her first friend twice. How could she have been this careless! All of them just stayed there, mourning for losing their beloved friend once again, berating themselves for how could they have allowed it.

The next day, all of them headed back. They told Cristina about what had happened and she was totally broken. They had proposed her to come with them but she had declined their offer saying that she wanted to live with her family's memories. After informing her, they had carried the wretched group which had been responsible for the fate which had befallen on the ice mage to Magnolia where they handed them to the council. They went back to the guild and only told about their findings and Gray's death to Master and Mira because they didn't wanted to reopen the closed wound in everyone's heart by telling them about how much Gray had suffered and had died. They just kept this closed in their hearts to never open it again and tried to mix into their lives once again, just before this mission had arose.

The End…?

**So guys, this is the end for this fic *^* I had so much fun writing this even though this chapter must've seemed rushed or crappy or not up to your expectations but I can't think of anything else! Please forgive me for anything you disliked! I tried my best! BUT there is going to be a short sequel! I know I know I have already killed Gray multiple times and all but please wait for the sequel. Anyways, suggestions for name required. Truth to be told, I still haven't even written the first word of it just have formed the plot line in my mind and that also with a big as in BIG writer's block! But I will battle it so yeah there is definitely going to be a sequel until stated otherwise.**


End file.
